


[星昴] 艶やかな優れ物

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 皇昴流和櫻塚星史郎先後接到工作委託，各種事件的中心都指向名叫川上富江的女高中生。左眼角下的痣與甜美的笑容背後，掩藏著美與佔有的慾望。關於星昴：原作 x SHOTEN笑話的混合設定，賭約內容、印記前後次序及其他都有修改。30 x 21的年齡設定。關於富江：設定以原作為基礎，進行大量魔改與BUG設定。混入大量原創人物。（求富江的粉絲輕拍，就算我想盡力寫她，但這篇的主角始終不是富江）算是劇情向...OOC有。更新緩慢。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**一**

嬌豔的花，瑰麗的東西，漂亮的人，「美麗」的存在——沒有人會討厭、沒有人能夠拒絕，「她」讓人迷戀、沉淪，掉進萬劫不復的深淵。

甚至有人甘願向「她」獻上性命。

又或者，渴望奪去「她」的「生命」。

俗世認為「衰老」與「美麗」背道而馳，當人們都將目光投放於大街上、廣告燈廂上奪目美艷的俊男美女時，挽著幾個手提袋、攜著長雨傘的駝背老太太便是不起眼的身影。

「你們聽說過嗎？」人們止步於正亮著紅色交通警號的行人道前。

「聽說什麼？」

「不老不死的妖怪。」

化著流行彩妝、校服裙疊至膝上配襯著寬鬆長襪子的少女們在熱烈討論，期間有人側背包上的掛飾勾一勾住了老婦人的傘骨架，少女的大眼瞳中閃出一絲不悅。

「頭髮墨黑，膚色白晢，眼睛美得攝魂，左邊眼角帶著黑痣，豔麗年輕的容貌。」

「專門吃男人的妖物。」

綠燈亮起，點點綴綴的人頭散開。

『不只男人，女人也會......』

各式各樣的車交錯行駛，越過幾條街，再過橋，人煙就漸漸稀疏。途中下過一場綿綿細雨，石板路上幼細的青苔與泥土沾粘了雨水，使得地面微許濕潤，空氣中都是泥與草的氣味。

步伐緩慢地登上石級，原先置立的鳥居已被拆走，老人小心翼翼地越過標示著「工程進行中」的欄架與條帶。攝社與末社不見了，幸好本殿、拜殿和幣殿仍完好，老婦人掏起手水舍上的杓子，至少水看起來還是清淨。

完成參拜儀式，對老婦人而言總算為數十年來的回憶劃上圓滿句號，自她出生起已存在的神社的神明本以為會迎來她生亦目送她死，結果神社卻先她一步消失，明天這附近一帶將因拆建工程而被封鎖好一段未知的日子，從此昔日舊事舊人會被遺忘在時間之中。

正欲返途的婦人經過攝末二社的遺址之際，注意到被翻動過而高低不平的泥土中似乎埋著像木塊的物件，她瞇起看不清的雙眼，再稍稍彎低腰，露出沙土外的部分似乎是一個匣子的一角，她努力維持姿勢想要再看清楚，直至膝蓋因負重而叫囂著酸痛。

當站起後視野擴大，她才發現遺址左邊外側是泥土被輾平的不規則形狀，就像是有人赤腳留下的足跡，最後止於十來步以外的石地板上。

混身赤裸的少女正側身瑟縮在雜草泥地上。

雪白得近乎透明的膚色，被微雨洗滌過光滑細緻的肌膚，散落且黏附在臂膀及胸背上的秀長黑髮。

老婦人驚恐得瞪大眼睛，要深深倒抽一口氣才能控制住不叫出聲。

也許是聽到沉重的呼吸聲，原本不知生死的少女滑動了手肘，緩緩地把自己撐起，藏在長髮後的臉露出來——是一張十一、二歲的臉孔，卻絲毫不影響那足以用綺麗來形容的絕美姣好的相貌，眼形優美的大眼睛中是炯炯、富有神彩的眼神，以及左眼角下彷彿為少女點綴出魅惑的淚痣。

「......你（あなた）...」

老婦不敢置信地看著這個應該遭遇到不幸的少女，緩緩地以不讓對方受驚的步伐走過去，距離與視力的關係讓她錯過了少女聽她說「請不要害怕」的話語時唇瓣一瞬即逝的弧度。

「你的名字是？」

小巧的嘴唇張合出一個小圈——と。

『とみえ。』

* * *

****二** **

髮絲斜落黏住亮澤的紅唇，少女的魅惑豔麗掩沒在暗影之後，重疊的身影密合不分，有人虔誠地熱吻著細緻嬌嫩的踝足，渲染著欲望的顏色。

怒的紅，血的紅。

沾染了欲望顏色的目光經等身鏡的鏡面倒映過來，少年藏在櫃子與窗簾間，刀尖的光隨著震抖的手在晃動，他那被裝滿怒火的眼睛映出那張無辜又綺麗的臉孔上閃過的甜蜜獰笑。

零點零五分。

少女抱住側背包躲避路過的夾克大漢，在只有零星街燈的潦黑街道偷偷摸摸的舉動引來後者的斜目，驚得少女再往後退一步，直到大漢離去後，她才再次走出燈柱的陰影，張望著公寓的某一窗戶。

關上燈的住戶，靜止的窗口，看不見裡面發生的事，而結城君已經進去了快兩個小時......她嚥下滯在喉嚨的唾液。 _/該不會出什麼意外吧？/_

她強行按捺住內心興奮與驚惶各半的心情，放輕腳步沿住樓梯來到第七層從盡頭數來的第二戶門前。

寂靜得只剩下風聲在耳廊邊颯颯作響，少女把耳朵貼在門扉上，急遽的心跳聲如鼓動般撞擊著耳膜。仍然什麼都聽不到。

不安與期待交錯折磨著她，無意中她把手放在門把上，卻「咔」的輕易把門推開了。少女猛地一抖，一股強勁的力量猝不及防地往後拉開門並將她一把拖進屋內。

她驚呼一聲後摔到地上，映進眼瞼的是血紅的顏色，倒在凌亂被褥中衣衫不整的兩個人：趴卧姿勢的少年半裸的背上有數不清的刀傷，從衣襟間隱約露出內衣及胸脯的少女腹部亦被捅出血跡，原先濃豔亮麗的眼睛此刻瞪大得格外猙獰—— _就是她，就是她。是她奪走我的菅原同學，還玩弄了很多人，所以她該死。她該死。_

少女忍不住歡悅咧嘴，卻很快一陣天轉地旋讓她僵住笑容，銳利的刀尖擱在她面前，還有腥臊微溫的液體從刀鋒灑到她蒼白的臉上，宛如電影的慢鏡頭，她看見後退的刀子在眼前逐漸放大，她尖叫著往右躲避，刀鋒擦過肩胛處割破她的制服與皮膚。

故不上痛楚，少女用盡力氣與小巧身材的靈活掙脫開早已失去理智的男同學，往後退去，「結、結城君，你怎麼了...！」

然而嘴裡喃喃說著「我要殺了你」的少年已完全聽不到外頭的聲音，少女奮力半爬半跑向門口，卻被身材高大的男生撲身騎倒地上，刀刃沒入肉體的聲音與女生的鳴叫重疊，來來回回幾刀後少女早已發不出聲。

劇痛與湧上咽喉的血液使少女發出艱難的呼吸，失血與缺氧模糊了她的視力。

恍惚之間她目睹理應死去的另一位少女從床上爬起，短裙下雪白修長的腿如舊，脫掉襪子的那邊露出了弧形優美的小腿與精緻的腳踝，後者依偎在仍拿著刀木然跪地的少年身上，親暱吻上少年的嘴唇，更讓她咯出的血留在上面。

少年發瘋地嚎叫，再用刀捅進前方的腹部，有人痛苦呻吟，隨後變成滲入皮膚般凜寒的獰笑，與少女耳邊轟轟發響的聲音重疊。

呵呵呵呵呵呵呵咯咯。

少女的呼吸微弱，她已再沒力氣呼吸，伴隨著被耳鳴奪去的聽覺的，是逐漸褪色成整片黑色的視覺。

_と_

_み_

_え_

****とみえ**** 。

* * *

****三** **

門被打開，一隻手伸進來把紙盒牛奶取走，再關上門。

【準備了兩份便當，就算你和阿星不能共渡午餐，也務必記得給他帶一份未來姊姊的手藝喔】——取下貼在冰箱門外的便簽紙上是這樣寫的，句末跟著一個淘氣少女的簡筆畫，右下角還附加了一句【早就叫阿星轉行當校醫，就能無時無刻跟昴流二人世界】。

青年將飯桌上的兩份便當整齊放進袋子裡，檢查關好電器與門窗後才離去。

_す——ば——る——！_

『我明天跟親愛的旅遊，十天後才回來，我已經安排了人這些天來照顧你，還當免費的司機。要是我回來發現你瘦了，我會好好找他算帳——』

北都豪爽的笑聲在昴流耳邊迴盪，而她說的免費司機早已到達，他只需走出公寓大門往對面的行車路直望，便能看見停泊路邊的那熟悉的車影——正確而言那是台新車，只是車的類型與上面塗印的圖文是沿用自幾年前的。

「星史郎先生。早上好。」

「早安，昴流君。」

在關上門後，還沒想到該接什麼話時，他想起了背包裡的料理，「這是北都做的，星史郎先生的那份便當。」

星史郎接過遞來的用花布包好的便盒，暫時放進拉開的儲物夾箱。

「說起來北都小姐今早起程旅行，跟她的男朋友，那位——玖月先生同行，」瞥見倒視鏡中的青年點了點頭，男人笑了笑，「等有機會，必須向她道謝一番。」

「嗯。」從上車起，無措的怪異感覺纏繞著昴流。他發現事實上自己仍未做好如何與星史郎相處的心理準備。

果然有些事情發生了是不可能當做從沒發生，有些從前毫不知情的事實在赤裸裸地呈現在眼前時，就會發生顛覆想像的變化。

四年前，他親眼目睹櫻塚護的「工作」現場，席捲的櫻花花瓣形成一把風刃，割斷肉體與魂的連繫，再將後者囚禁於樹的本幹中。對的，那個時候他知道了星史郎是櫻塚護。

曾經讓他不明所以的事、事情的碎片都被串聯出一個真相。他不是不曾考慮過這個可能性，甚至所有的痕跡都指向同一個事實，純熟非凡的術與知識，姓氏為櫻塚，世間上的巧合都是必然的事。只是安穩與快樂的日子讓他選擇自我欺騙。

_『......這就是...星史郎先生要跟我說的事嗎？』少年記得那天他在醫院跟這個人說他喜歡他的時候，對方用手指抵住他的唇沒有讓他把「喜歡」說完，還說他有必須要知道的事。_

_『溫柔又善良的昴流君一定會為被奪去的生命而難過，亦會為傷害他人或奪取生命的舉動感到悲憤。』男人眼神中流露的溫柔與往常無異，可惜他舉起的手，上面滴落的、一個剛逝去的生命的血液卻讓少年感到惡寒，『這就是【我】必須做的事。』_

_『...所以你現在要殺了我嗎？』他知道目擊「櫻塚護」工作現場或看見「櫻塚護」真實身份的人都必定會被抹殺。_

然而他沒有。

那天之後星史郎就突然失去蹤影，與「櫻塚星史郎」有關的一切痕跡都像一夜之間被毀滅了。

敏銳如北都很快就從這詭異的情況與他的言行中推測出大概，正當她提起櫻塚星史郎可疑的身份時，昴流伸手抱住他的姐姐，不讓她再深入這個話題，也許就是他唯一能夠保護這個心愛的人的方式。

似乎察覺到他的意圖，北都緘默不語，直到四年過去後，她也沒再提起過相樣的話題，即使後來星史郎回來了，她用驚人的速度重新掌握了四年前的角色，彷彿什麼都不曾發生。

由於皇家十三任當家的衣著一向由他的雙胞胎姐姐配襯，少主戴著的黑色手套更是她的心頭愛，並彷彿成為了皇家少主象徵般的標誌。故此，沒有人能發現到手套下突然多出了帶有術者氣息的印記，況且後來被少主本人用術給掩藏住。

「昴流君。」而印記的始作俑者，正是此刻轉動著方向盤、叫著他的名字的人。

在對方帶著意義不明的微笑的凝視下，昴流彷彿失去了說話的能力，就算知道他不該如此沉默，但有些情況就是不是努力就能控制。

「說起來，昴流君現在是CLAMP學園農學系院生，雖然這並不意外，畢竟你那麼喜歡動物，但成為我的學弟這件事始終很奇妙啊。」隨著交通燈的轉號，前面的車子慢慢發動，他們的車也能轉向大馬路，「所以，現在是要回大學部吧？」

「不，今天下午才有課，我要先去一趟警視廳。」青年頓了頓，然後微微皺眉。

昴流將視線移至窗外，望著不斷後退的高樓與行人。

「『約定期限』還沒到。」昴流繃緊了肩膀，彷彿有人觸碰著他的脖子一般，然而星史郎雙手正操縱著方向盤。

他幾乎能想像對方臉上冷淡的笑容，而傳進耳膜的聲音是那麼的不帶情緒：「你（あなた）主動提出的條件前提，是雙方不干涉且不評論彼此的工作，昴流君。」

「抱歉...星史郎先生。」

他明白對方的意思，只是現實並不如想像般容易實踐，但有些東西倘若自己不去把握的話，就不會換來改變。

哪怕不容易，他亦希望嘗試，如同他向對方表達的「喜歡」的心情。


	2. Chapter 2

****四** **

矢澤凝重地坐在會客室的沙發上，他面前放著一杯冷了的咖啡，還有幾份被攤開的文件。

兩個星期前A區發生的殘忍命案，當天就已逮捕了兇手，但看似簡單的案子卻朝著詭異方向發展。

川上富江。這個名字成為了某種關鍵，案件中的關係者都圍繞著這位少女。

矢澤看著桌上最中央的那份資料左上的少女照片——精緻的五官，懾人心魄的眼眸，眼角下的淚痣在尤其雪白的臉上，更為她多添一份詭譎的嫵媚，漂亮的相貌讓人難以把眼神移開。

美得不像一個人，難怪她身邊的男性都為之傾倒，女性都遭遇不幸。刑警不禁默默慨嘆。

「矢澤係長，『皇』一門的人來了。」

「雖早有聽聞皇家東京分部的負責人就是現任當家，但今天是第一次有幸與閣下會面，勞煩您特意前來。我是警察廳搜查一課第七係係長矢澤。」

昴流向矢澤鞠躬示意，再握上對方伸來的手，在雙方都安坐後，熱咖啡才被放到面前的茶几上。

「請問矢澤先生安排這次見面是什麼事？」

面前的人嘆氣令昴流有感意外。

「您知道兩星期前在A區的命案嗎？」

「略有所聞。」昴流記得那件案件被新聞及傳媒廣泛報導，因為兇手是高中生，而且案發後當場自殺，另外有兩名同樣未成年的死者及一名生還者。

「經過調查後，我們警方認為這並非普通的未成年殺人案。」只見警視將幾份文件夾放在他們中間，「這是這案件中兇手與另外三位受害者的背景資料與校方、報案人的證供。」

眼見皇家年輕的當家露出疑惑的表情，矢澤再拿出另外兩份略厚一點文件夾與前面的並列。

「生還者川上富江，並非第一次作為殺人案中的關聯者。」

單向玻璃上高戶彩里模糊的倒影圈住在另一間房安靜坐著的長髮少女，她正把玩著剛收到的貓咪玩偶，而從她所在房間往這邊看來也只是一面再普通不過的牆壁。

「唉，這麼年輕就遇到這種事，難道是因為長得太美而受到咀咒嗎？」

「喂，她可是嫌疑犯。」

女刑警沒有理會同事在背後的吵鬧，目不轉睛地觀察著審問室裡的人。此時有人推門進來，另一位手下把整理好的筆錄內容交給她。

「根據川上富江的口述，兇手結城在追求她，她雖然已回絕，但仍然有人纏擾著她。當她和男死者林在後者家——即是案發現場——約會時，事先埋伏的結城用刀傷害他們，林命喪於結城的多刀襲擊，而她也在糾纏間被刀傷及腹部。女死者古川懷疑是在到訪林宅時，因目擊兇手結城行凶而被滅口。」

「那不排除兇手的動機是妒嫉和因愛成仇。那為什麼古川會深夜出現林家？」高戶喃喃道，她翻閱著手上的筆錄手稿，手卻忽然停止動作，「等等，川上說古川到林家好像是為了找兇手結城？」

「對。根據之前川上與古川的同學的口供，古川的男友菅原近來疏遠古川並與川上行為曖昧，有人曾看見菅原和川上在樓梯接吻，亦在午休碰見兩人在......調情，因此不排除古川有與結城合謀傷害川上與林之嫌疑，卻意外被進入瘋癲狀況的結城殺害。」

「即是說川上同學因為長得出眾所以有很多追求者，被同性妒嫉，而追求者之間又互相仇性，於是遭於不幸。真是可憐的美人啊，聽她的鄰居說，她從小被父母拋棄，幸好受到一位老太太的撫養而長大，可惜三年前老太太被深夜闖入民宅的犯人殺害，為了保護川上，即使行動不便也守在門外。據說那名犯人是在川上打兼職的地方附近與她有一面之緣，最後不斷跟蹤川上的愛慕者。」

「武田，收集這些口供有什麼用？你到底是不是在認真工作啊！」

高戶從筆稿中抬頭，挑了挑眉，打量著面前兩位一男一女的同事，盯得兩人像做錯事的孩子般立即閉嘴，「你們兩個分別像極川上的愛慕者與妒嫉者。」

「那、那又怎樣，哪有男人不喜歡美女，女人也喜歡俊俏的男性啊。榊原不也覺得川上同學漂亮嘛！」

「我.....」聽見自己的名字，負責筆錄的男刑警隨即紅了臉。

正當高戶為手下們毫無職業紀律可言的言行而倒抽氣時，她的背後倏然而生一種壓迫感，接著是一陣女性的尖叫聲，然後她回頭看到——

* * *

****五** **

「聽見吵鬧聲的鄰居想出去查看，門還沒完全打開便又接著一聲尖叫，結果門開了就看見拿著兇器的犯人，還有躺臥在地上滿是血的受害者？」

矢澤點頭。

青年的綠眸再回到檔案中密密麻麻又整齊得過分空白的文字上。

矢澤所提供的檔案並不止於這次的命案，還有另外兩宗與川上富江有關的記錄。

一則發生川上轉學之前（一年前）的高中時間。兩名自殺者於八層樓天台墮下，一名脊椎落地重傷而造成半身不遂，另一名不幸墜落在工地範圍內，被施工場的鐵枝穿過腹部而當場死亡。除川上外的還有一名涉案者，在事發後患上精神疾病且需要長期心理及藥物治療。據調查得知，三名人士不僅是川上的同班同學，也曾對她施加過欺凌。

另一則記述了她的養母荻野富美子的死亡。行兇犯人再三強調對川上強烈的愛意，表示作案動機是要將川上從所有阻撓他們獲得幸福的人手中救出。雖然犯人最後判定殺人罪成立並監禁，但逝去的性命已成事實，無人知道受到多次重擊毆打而骨折的老婦是忍受著多大的痛苦試圖阻止犯人，最後因後腦的致命一擊而身亡。

另外補充資料指出荻野富美子的遺子荻野雄平與死者及川上富江同住，案發當晚因過量攝入酒精而昏睡，直到被呼救及鄰居制服犯人時的吵鬧聲驚醒才衝出屋外，發現已經斷氣的死者。

「荻野雄平是無業遊民，一直靠著父母的積蓄及在酒吧與貨物運輸的不定期收入為生，因為是獨子，荻野富美子死後的財產及不動產全數歸他。兩年半前他賣掉岡山的房子，帶著川上富江遷居東京。目前他是川上富江的法定家屬及監護人......」

「皇先生？」昴流應聲抬頭，迎上矢澤詢問的眼神，獲得否定回應的刑警點一點頭，繼續說：「我是無意中留意到這幾個案件之間的關聯，但我不確定這是不是線索。」

蓋上封面並放下文件夾時，昴流並沒注意自己的表情。

他沉默片刻，面對面的警視看不懂這位年輕的皇家之長在想什麼，正當他想打破靜局時，是對方先開了口：「矢澤先生，你是懷疑...問題出於川上小姐身上？」

這下無言的是矢澤，他是沒想到這位看起來沒比自己兒子大上多少的年輕人會如此直接，但這正好方便他說話，畢竟他的想法在這個「受害者」支持聲音強大的時勢下，會容易成為萬矢下的靶子。

「對，」他隨即補充，「不過，回到這次案件，我的意思不是想說川上富江是兇手，兇手身份證據確鑿，無疑是結城，而川上被斬傷是不爭的事實，只是，按照她衣服上的出血量，一定會出現休克甚至命危，但這與她送院後及住院期間的傷勢並不吻合，不過這點就暫且擱置。」

警視翻開檔案中貼上便簽的某幾頁，「另外，她的表現完全不符合一個經歷過這種事的普通人應有的反應和精神狀態，就好像置身事外的局外人。」

「於是我在考慮，這案件，這位少女，會否跟靈、術或其他非自然的存在有關。一切都發生在她周圍，每次都是關係者與受害者，卻一直幸免於禍害，這太巧合了，而且是三次。基於這個原因，我拜託上司向領導著現今陰陽術界之首的皇一門發出委託，與我們警方共同調查這件事。」

事實上最方便、最好的做法是就此結案，畢竟這不是會為了一個真相或公正而投放過多資源的社會，甚至恨不得越快結案而減少越多開支。可是矢澤在堅持的東西就是他一直堅信的，哪怕不會得到他人的理解與接納。

望著這位快四旬的警視臉上甚為凝重並帶點緊張的表情，青年慢慢露出了安慰的微笑，「放心，矢澤先生。這個委託本家已經接了，而且經過協助者的安排，會由我負責這份工作。」

「實在萬分感謝您，皇先生。」如釋重負的矢澤眉頭也開了，「明早十點，我們係組會與跟警方合作的靈能者再到案發現場一趟，不知您能否一同前行？」

「靈能者？」

男子點頭，「她多次幫助我們破案，有『重塑現場』的能力。」

「好，我也想到現場一趟，說不定有我能幫忙的地方。」昴流短暫思量了一下回道，這時一抹陰影掠過，吸引他往窗的方向一望。

「怎麼了嗎？」

青年一怔，搖頭。

遊隼在都市天上打圈著飛是一件再普通不過的事，故此沒人會在意牠飛向警視廳的某個天台，且降落在一個西裝革履的男人的手臂上後失去蹤影。

煙從星史郎的鼻子呼出再從空曠的天台隨風散開，把剩下的細截菸蒂按熄在菸蒂盒內再合上蓋子。

透過式神看見的影像推測那邊的事應該快完，也是時候把對方接回去，畢竟這是作為戀人的他的責任呢。戀人有個難纏的姐姐，也是很苦惱啊。事實上不管有沒有被北都「託付」，他的確保護好他的「昴流君」，不會讓其他人傷害到他。

就在星史郎打算離開天台之際，有清脆的鳥鳴在空中徘徊著越發接近，白色的三頭鳥落到他伸出的手背上，溫順地原地踱了幾步或甩了甩頭，中間那一頭更用鳥喙輕輕啄了他手指幾下示好，然後飛走。

看著白鳥消失的方向，男人笑了笑。

有說式神像他的主人，這點倒是真的。 _昴流君。_

衣著端莊，精英優秀的外形，對擦身而過的人露出自信又不失分寸的微笑與禮貌，這樣的人出現在警視廳走廊並不會讓人懷疑，哪怕他不是警務人員，亦不是關係人。

畢竟以皇家少主「跟班」的身份正正規規地從大門走進政府的公務機關，也不便經後門渠道離開。

這時一種被注視的感覺引起星史郎對上那道視線，穿著制服的女警員帶著明顯高中生打扮的少女與他迎面擦身。

視線的主人有著一張難以挑出瑕疵的精美臉孔，濃黑長髮配上肌膚極致的白，試圖綻開迷惑人的莞爾的唇塗上鮮亮的粉色口紅，卻讓星史郎覺得美中不足——那應該是帶著生物體熱而質感柔軟的銀朱（ぎんしゅ），被更鮮艷的顏色染紅的白練（しろねり）在山茶的襯托下得以圓滿——那是與記憶中的冷冽美豔不同的嬌柔魅惑。[1]

「那個女孩子就像隻妖怪......」背後傳來細小的說話聲，原來是有兩位警員站著轉角位，瞥著剛才跟星史郎四目對視的少女的背影，「剛才真的快把我嚇死。」

「川上同學只是想拾起不小心掉到地下的玩偶，不過確實有點可怕，就好像她隔著牆壁也聽到我們對話。」

「那分明是故意！她坐那麼遠，布偶怎麼可能會『不小心』掉到那裡，她就像知道那其實不是牆、而是玻璃，還知道我們都在玻璃的後面，才會露出那種恐怖片般的笑容...總之她就是有點不對勁。」女警員似在為腦海中的畫面而露出惡寒的表情。

「居然在聊天，你們不用工作嗎？」

星史郎望著兩位警員向似乎是他們上司的女性道歉並急忙逃離現場，彷彿注意到他的眼神，女性與他互相點了點頭，隨之視線越過星史郎瞧著遠處的兩抹身影，片刻凝視後也離開了。

「星史郎先生！」

————————

_水波矇矓了人影，黑影上升，黑髮浮出水面，然後是頭顱，隨後是骨感分明、細緻的肩膀，水流順著斜面傾射而下。_

_纖幼的手濕漉漉地透著光，水聲連連，修長的腿亦露出水面，搭在浴缸邊緣。_

_潔白細嫩的手被與之成強烈對比的黝黑又粗糙的手拿起，跪在浴缸旁邊的男子低著頭、渴求地索吻著宛如珍寶的手，手的主人卻毫不在意地掙脫了。_

_「富江！」少女側著臉盯著湊近耳邊、並用長有粗糙鬍子的嘴部蹭著自己的臉，眼神中滿是冷漠與鄙視。_

_「...我的富江......求求你...！我不會把你讓給別人，你只能是我的...！」_

_男子飢渴似的親吻著少女露出的手與腳，急切想要用混身解數來取得她歡心、得到她。_

_少女笑了。_

_這種強烈的貪婪，這份熾熱的渴求，還有燃燒的妒嫉。她想看更多，更多。_

_這樣令她感覺到無比的滿足，以及快樂。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 美中不足、帶著生物體熱而質感柔軟的銀朱（ぎんしゅ）、被更鮮艷的顏色染紅的白練（しろねり）：這裡其實是阿星將富江與生母雪華作比較——富江是美，但阿星見過比她更美的「物件」，就是雪華。「銀朱」指的是雪華的唇色，「白練」是她穿著的和服主要顏色。
> 
> —————————————————
> 
> ＊曾經看過有一種說法是，父母會影響子女日後的擇偶觀，而且生活、家庭背景的確跟價值觀與審美有密不可分的關係。雖然這裡不至於去到擇偶，但多少也會涉及到審美觀有一定程度的影響。個人覺得雪華的顏值極高，像阿星那樣的顏腔，一早已經見過像雪華那樣絕色美貌的存在，長大後的審美要求一定會被養得十分高，所以......富江粉對不起，還有請自行理解我的潛在意思！^^


	3. Chapter 3

****六** **

霓虹燈光染紅了天際線，即使是深夜亦燈火通明的東京新宿，透過玻璃亦能看見都市的喧鬧與繁榮。

昴流離開窗邊，攤放在書桌上的參考書與書寫了近一頁單行紙的秀麗字體，正是他切夜未眠的原因。

睏意讓眼皮都有點塌下來，昴流最後給自己倒了大半杯水，而不是放在櫥櫃上的咖啡。

冰箱裡放著北都做的便當，還有星史郎和他一起買來的素菜食材與前者給他製成的成品。

———————

在得知因臨時決定的工作而連北都的便當也不吃，而陪自己選購素菜的星史郎拿起一棵捲心菜，臉上是慣有的微笑，『該說不愧是昴流君嗎，是讓人佩服的敬業態度。』

從載他往返警視廳與大學部，到跟他一起坐著聽課，那個人空閒得彷彿是一個無業者。當昴流終於忍不住開口問動物診所的事務時，星史郎只是無所謂地說，非假日來求診的飼主不多，不去也罷。

雖說對方長相並不老得該被稱作「叔叔」，但年逾三十的人一身價值不凡的西裝革履出現在平均年齡層為二十歲的大學演講廳上，難免吸引了很多目光，又因為長相身材都甚為出眾，那些目光中幾乎包含所有女性學生。

『唸獸醫專業的女性相比我修讀的當年多了不少啊，果然時代在變遷。』這是星史郎進入講廳後的第一句話。

據對方說，教授他的導師已經退休，而此時站在演講台上的講師當年還是剛入行的新人。

學生都在專心聽講及制作筆記，這與某位無關人士休閒的表現成強烈對比，事實上對方不如他看上去那似乎沒專心旁聽的樣子，當昴流因不解講師的某些理論而微微露出困惑的神色，對方都能立刻用三言兩語為他解惑。

由於實在不像學生，於是下課時有過來給昴流打招呼的同學，詢問起星史郎的身份。

搶在昴流回答之前，星史郎說他是昴流將會實習的動物診所的負責人，眼見同學一臉深信不已，昴流也沉默不語。事實上兩人都心知肚明，昴流不會選擇在星史郎的診所實習。

面對提出實習請求的女生，星史郎是這樣回答：『那裡格局與規模都小，有昴流君一個見習生就足夠了，而且那不是任何人都能接受的工作環境。』

最後一句話似乎有意說給昴流聽，而後者更是接過男人越過其他人直直投來的目光。

某些回憶讓他撇開視線，默默壓抑著心底湧現的難受。

『那個教授的講課還不錯，而且看得出他對動物深厚的喜愛，跟昴流君一樣。』

笑得溫柔的男人陪他到市場買食材，隨他回家、為他下廚，十分熟悉的「體貼」讓昴流有點不好意思，又隱約地感到一點不舒坦。

星史郎以不打擾昴流寫論文為由，在晚上八時半就離開，結束附帶條件的和好以來，第一次北都不在而只有他和星史郎單獨相處的一天，昴流鬆一口氣的同時感到婉惜。

昴流送星史郎到玄關，看對方穿好皮鞋、似乎要開門，卻又突然轉身抓住他的手腕，愕然得讓他赤裸的腳下意識想要後退，但握住他的力度又讓他止住動作。

赤腳站在玄關高一級的木板上的昴流幾乎與在木級下穿著鞋子的星史郎齊頭，疑惑與不安壓迫得昴流的心跳加快，並在星史郎抬手托住他下巴再靠近時有增無減。這個畫面似曾相識，但無奈的是昴流不再是十六歲的他，曖昧得困窘，而他只想到一個英文單詞。

然而星史郎僅僅用姆指抵住他的下唇，不經意地在上面輕擦了幾下，持續半刻的對視讓心跳漸漸平穩起來，昴流刻意地只看著那隻琥珀金的眸，無視著胸口一陣抽痛下，他才注意到對方投向他的眼神，就像收藏家審視著、欣賞著手上手工精緻、彩繪圖紋雅麗的工藝品......

昴流知道這時候他不需要說話，於是向觸摸著他的手伸出了自己的，星史郎沒有讓他成功，在即將被碰到之前擒獲他的手，隔著皮製手套摩娑著他留下了印記的地方。

是的，在他再次站在那個他以為會取去他性命的人面前，將曾經未能說出口的話傳遞出去、提出他的願望時，星史郎跟他下了賭約。他們之間存在著難以跨過、甚至無法瓦解的牆，那牽涉到價值觀與最基本的人格，要是他們用一年時間亦無法就此局面取得一個共識的話——

『真可惜，難得有跟昴流君獨處的機會。雖然你緊張得像我會隨時殺掉你一樣，』眼睛透著精銳的光，語氣卻仍是那樣的溫柔，『你大可以放心，距離約定日子還有很長的時間。』

昴流直面投來的眼神，緩緩開口：『星史郎先生知道我對您有顧忌，沒有說穿，是因為您...很溫柔。』

男人的臉上與異色眸中不帶情緒，昴流感覺到自己的心跳是如何不規律，『在一些事上我不能夠信任星史郎先生，我不知道時間能否改變我的顧慮，但至少有件事我很清楚。』

然而在直面自己的真心時，青年卻重新把握住內心的平靜，因為那是他能夠全心信任並肯定的事，『我愛你，所以我才想給自己機會......賭一次。』

****比起對您的不信任，我更懷疑自己。** **

『昴流君，我想你是搞錯了。』對方說的話讓昴流愣住了，只見前者莞爾，『我從沒在意過你信不信任我。』

————————

凌晨三點鐘的都市漸漸靜下來，減退的喧擾聲幾乎隔絕在玻璃窗外，只剩下屋內秒針清晰的跳動聲，書桌上擺放著被整齊訂製後入封透明文件套的論文，以及插好文具的筆筒。

昴流讓自己躺在床上，旁邊的鬧鐘在四小時後會響起，代表著他剩下的睡眠時間已經不多。

倦意圍攏著青年，不經意間被手背的皮革擦過眼角下方。

_『雖然不能完成與北都小姐的約定［照顧好我心愛的昴流君］，但不能因為我而令昴流君休息時間減少。』_

他彷彿聽到星史郎在耳邊和著呼吸的字語。

**_**晚安。** _ **

呢喃讓他沈入黑暗，神經放鬆，浮沈於睡海中。

* * *

****七** **

****

水，滴下來。

石丸摘下頭頂鑲著警徽的帽子，用手帕擦了一下上面和著泥的水，再重新戴好。

他持著手電筒，沿著樓梯往上一層接一層巡視。

自從前段時間這棟公寓發生過命案後，上頭便下達命令，他和同事被委派輪流看守這棟公寓，即使多不情願，但工作始終是工作。

當年考上警員取錄試，石丸夢想是成為為民服務的好公僕，如今他已經厭倦了巡警的工作，總想著終有一天能幹一番大事。看著逾兩星期頻繁進出這區域的搜查一課，他都不禁露出既敬仰又羨慕的眼神。

石丸嘆了口氣，經過那位聽說患有腦退化症的瘋老人的家，就想起剛在樓下被滴落的泥水弄髒帽子的事。哪有正常人會總在深夜時分給陽台的花澆水？再想想樓下的森野太太，想必明早她見到被單上泛黃的水跡又會抱怨一整天。

幸好這是巡邏令的最後一晚。上頭是兩天前下達通知。

案件過去半個月，基本調查大致完結，這一帶禁區在上星期已被解封，公寓住戶的生活繼續恢復，他們早就不滿警方給他們帶來的不便。

隨著距離頂樓越來越近，石丸也越發心不在焉。

途經某一層時，貓叫聲讓他嚇了一跳，聽說是被私下餵飼的野貓，小小的黑色身影在石丸回頭之際跳到旁邊的屋頂遛走了。

巡警放下手電筒，他還未從驚魂中平復，黑貓在光下收縮閃爍的金瞳的影像被放大，心生出的恐懼幼苗在強勁的搏動下漸漸伸長，他忽然想起同事和住戶口中詭異的事——

_四樓起以上的樓層，總會在夜深時分間歇性聽見不明的腳步聲與硬物撞擊牆壁的聲音......_

......想像中的聲音逐漸擴大。

石丸一驚，聲音貌似從上面發出，這時他才發覺已走到六樓，再往上層便是頂樓，他壓制著恐懼與好奇並生的心情，下意識放慢又放輕腳步到達目的地，撞擊牆壁的悶聲間歇發響卻比剛才更清晰。

聲音的源頭顯然不是從他走過的那一戶——七樓現時僅剩下的租客是夜間工作的獨居男子——而是被封條欄住的兇案現場。

_如果再走近一點的話，更會聽到......_

像野獸般咆哮的男性怒號。

巡警朝目標漸漸走近，刻意提高的嗓音中帶點顫抖，「...有、有人嗎？」

聲音忽然歇止，手電筒散開的光團掠過標示著「林」的門牌，又在空氣中打著圈落到門的把手，沒有被撬開的跡象。

寒意經後頸鑽進衣物下，他不自覺回頭窺探。

猛地一聲巨響，門自己開了，迎面衝來的黑色氣團在睜大的眼睛上留下了影子。一聲慘叫過後，再歸於靜穆，只留下靠著欄杆、被嚇得變了臉色的巡警。

電線杆上烏鴉搧動著羽翼，接三投入灰褐色的夜空。

從灰褐轉變到淺藍，飛禽降落，並列的黑眸如鏡面般映照著路人的行影。

金髮高中生從樓寓急忙奔出，肩上的掛包因撞到人而險些滑了出去，衝力之大讓雙方都往後倒退幾步。

樹枝上雛鳥歪斜著腦袋地吱喳鳴叫，與同伴並肩眺望著明亮天色下的建築物。

光隨著推開的門入侵了黑暗，修長的影子被印在地上。

關上門後，飄在空中被照亮的塵埃瞬間掩去蹤影，靠著從窗簾與隙縫中透進的有限光線，昴流還是能看清楚看見屋內的擺設。

警方的化驗工作基本完成，染上血跡的物品與屋內的一些擺設——矢澤系長給他看的案件檔案中有提供照片及記錄——都被作為證物帶走。

雖然已過去數天，空氣中仍殘留著濃烈的某種氣味，是昴流不熟悉卻深刻的腥臊氣味，除此之外——

手套與影像重疊，露出手指外的臉孔透過鏡子與他對上眼，昴流轉身正視著「倏地」出現在後方的少年，與暗綠眸中的凝重與悲憫不同，深褐色的眼睛是真率與敦厚，卻也不能掩蓋當中隱含的茫然。

「林......浩也[1]君？」話畢，昴流隨即接收到穿著高中制服的青少年投來的疑惑神情。

「你認識我？」對方頓了頓，看似有努力地回想曾否與眼前陌生的青年有素面之緣，「你是......？」

「皇昴流。我是一名陰陽師。」

「陰陽師......安倍晴明？」聲調因雀躍而提高，靈體為自己的想像露出得意的笑臉，隨後又黯淡下來，「你是來驅除我的嗎？因為我已經死了......」

黯然之色一瞬間染上綠眸，繼而被擋在半垂下的眼睫之後，「請問，你能告訴我這裡發生過什麼事嗎？」

沉默在對視中開始，昴流能透過不存在著實體的身形隱約看見亡靈背後的窗子，素色的長簾子靜佇在木衣櫃旁，要是窗戶被打開，布料還會在風的吹拂下悠悠地掃擦著櫃子。

要是布簾背後有人，雖然燈沒有開著，夜晚靠著外面的光，在他佇立的這個位置也是能看見暗影，畢竟東京是燈火通明、存在著光污染問題的都市。

林定定地瞥著昴流——他後方的等身鏡——露出了笑容，溫柔的眼神中帶著寵溺。

昴流不知道面前的男生透過他、透過他後方的鏡子想起了什麼，只是聽他徐徐地說起他的故事。

_「_ **_**她** _ ** _」是那麼的吸引。_

_沒有人能抗拒「_ **_**美麗** _ ** _」的存在。_

某種力量的嫩芽在氛圍中蘊釀著能量，它漸趨強烈，但不對陰陽師構成惡意威脅。

少年眼中閃爍著什麼東西，像燃燒著的幽幽之火，像幻變著圖紋的細光，最後轉化成一種堅定的決心。

「皇先生，請你在驅除我之前，聽我一個請求。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 林浩也：林=りん，浩也＝ひろや。


	4. Chapter 4

****八****

車駛到七層高的公寓樓下時，矢澤在約定地點見到那位青年。

「皇先生。」他和下屬下車的時候，皇家少主朝他們走過來，「讓您久等了，真的萬分抱歉。」

「沒有，是我早到了，因為有些事要處理。」

矢澤諒解地點頭，各行各業都會有其不能傳外的秘密，尤其像皇家那樣的特殊存在，他向青年逐個介紹今天的隨行者，換到與他們警方合作的外來能力者之前，他都沒曾想過她跟皇家少主是舊識。

「昴流君，好久不見了。」能力者笑著用她一直戴著白色手套的手向面前的青年揮手。

「美零...小姐...？」

榊原掀起黃黑相間的封條，讓上司矢澤與另外兩位男女進入禁區，在那兩位特殊行業的專業人士前後穿過時，榊原忍不住多看幾眼。

在先前幾個案件中，榊原見識過宮武女士「透過觸碰看見過去發生的事」的能力，他已經逐漸接受了這種出現在科幻小說或劇集中的神奇力量並非虛構的事實。

至於另一位——榊原偷偷瞄了那位比自己年輕又纖瘦的男性，看上去應該只是大學生——據說是陰陽師，有了宮武女士作先例，讓他對這個傳說中會與鬼神妖怪打交道的神秘職業充滿期待。

走在最前的矢澤打開了面前的門，而殿後的榊原就順手關上了門。看見兩位業外人士朝著前方佇立不動，縱使榊原沒能看見他們的表情，但顯然對非警務人員的人而言，這樣少見的場面確實會造成不安。

「雖然已經過去兩星期了，但味道還是很重。」

美零回頭向說話的榊原勉強扯了抹笑容，榊原露出安慰的表情點頭回應，同時望去旁邊的青年，才發現對方自進屋後比剛才更沈默，似盯著空盪盪的屋內思量著什麼，然後又應聲將視線放到女子身上。

「美零小姐，就像之前我跟妳說的，大致行兇的過程與兇手警方已經調查清楚並歸案了，只是有些細節還需要妳的幫助。」

美零點了點頭，向前走了一步，又停了下來。昴流站的角度看見她低頭，與四年多前相比短及肩的亞麻灰頭髮從傾邊垂落擋住她半張臉，戴著手套的手握住頸上的項鍊——那塊包括著特殊意義的石頭與戒指——像一位虔誠的信徒。

片刻，女性俐落地邊脫掉手套邊往前走，在走到某個位置前蹲下，觸碰著用白繩標示出死者臥姿的地面。

在一般人眼中僅僅維持了幾秒鐘的簡單動作，對面前的這位女性而言，是恐懼又折磨的慢長惡夢。

宮武美零——日高美零——天生就擁有著普通人沒有的能夠看見「過去」的特殊能力，卻失去了普通人都擁有的父母與家庭。擁有能力這件事之於她，曾是一種不幸。

當普通人都羨慕著他人的「特殊性」，卻聽不見他們的寂寞的求救。

雖然大部分人都不能理解她的痛苦，但美零覺得自己還是幸運的，至少她遇到了她的養母柏木桐子，那個改寫她人生、與她有著相似經歷的寂寞的人，再後來遇見她丈夫宮武了，那個最理解她、願意與她創造希望與記憶的一生最愛。[1]

然而這個世界有太多在痛苦與孤寂之中鬱鬱而終的人，他們得不到理解，呼救被掩埋在光延伸不及的黑暗之下，美零希望透過自己的雙手把握住他們最後的呼救。

這是她堅持著使用「後瞻（Postcognition）[2]」能力協助警方調查命案的原因，哪怕在工作上會目睹很多人性的醜陋、難過的事和可怕之物。

可惜不管目擊過多少次，有些東西不能夠接受的終究不能接受，就好比『殺戮』這件事。

雙腿自動地想要邁出一步，昴流卻強逼自己原地不動。他皺著眉，目不轉睛地注視著美零的背影，他彷彿能聽見後者忘記了換氣、卻又在記起時艱難得急速又輕短地呼吸，他甚至看見汗從女性的額頭上滑落、手腳與身體在顫慄。對於一些人而言，那樣的畫面不管看多少次都不會釋懷、不能夠習以為常，畢竟人不是物件。

後瞻能力者站起來的動作，讓昴流回過神，於是在看到美零飄搖的步伐時，他幾乎立刻衝過去，卻被穩住重心的人制止著，縱使她努力表現鎮定的聲音中亦帶著一絲恐慌。

所有人看著一身碎花長裙的女性往窗口方向走去，在觸摸到窗簾後又陷入一陣沉靜，直至她放開了手且睜開了眼。

「美零小姐，感覺還好嗎？」

美零眉頭微皺，嘴上帶著安慰卻逞強的微笑向上前扶住她的昴流點頭，再轉眼望向神情有點呆滯的刑警，最後落在集凝重與愧疚於臉上的矢澤，只見後者也點了頭。

* * *

****九** **

「這是？」

昴流接過遞來的橘色紙片，豎向紋路的再造紙上被壓上幾朵白色小花。

似乎是手作壓花書籤勾起了美好記憶，美零綻出笑意地迎上綠眸中疑惑的神色，「是我的女兒，我丈夫與她一起造的。」

美零看著青年臉上的驚愕漸漸平靜下來，隨後轉為柔和的笑容，他目不轉睛地觀賞著那張書籤，聲線中的溫柔就像她回憶中的影像也被轉送到他腦海中，「她叫什麼名字？」

「樹理（きり）[3]，她已經三歲了。」後瞻能力者低頭看著自己交扣的雙手，昴流望著前者在撫平著白色手套在指節間突起的皺摺，「而母親她......已經過去五年。每當我以為我堅持不下去，都有人在陪伴我，先是母親，之後是了。」

「美零小姐......」

「昴流君，真的有能夠把自己的『不幸』轉嫁給他人的情況嗎？」

聽完美零描述所瞻見的畫面，矢澤更加肯定了自己的猜測——看似無辜的受害者川上富江有可能並不如表面證據呈現出的那麼無辜，她或許在整個殘忍的命案中下了決定性的一著。

「有人從出生開始就有神靈伏身，能將自身的災難轉嫁於別人身上、且自己能夠幸免。還有另外一種，當事人本身具備特殊的靈能力，將厄運帶給與他有接觸的人，但本人卻不能夠控制力量、亦不能選擇承受厄運的人。」在第一次與矢澤刑警會面並看過警方所提供的檔案的時候，昴流就考慮了這兩個可能性，但一切都必須要經過調查才能知道真相，從而想出對應的解決方法。

「那些人是否曾經希望自己沒有這般特殊的力量，而是作為一個普通的人生活下去？」

「......他們當中一定有為自己希望的生活在努力。」但也有人以利用自己的特殊力量在傷害別人的方式活著，亦有人對於傷害他人這種事毫無感覺——眼前浮現出幾年前那個決心為哥哥復仇的年輕女性，那個借助危難殺害他人來達到自身目的的男子[4]...還有......的臉容。

「像昴流君那樣？」

「呃？」昴流聞聲抬頭，只見旁邊的女性露出了淺笑，明澈的眼睛一洗昴流記憶中的恐懼與迷茫。

「媽媽！」

一股腦兒地撲向女子的「東西」讓當事人和昴流都嚇了一跳，長著一頭棕髮的小腦袋被整齊地梳理著兩束小辮子，抬起的紅潤臉蛋上是小小的酒窩與甜甜的笑臉。

聽美零叫小孩的名字便意識到這是對方的女兒，緊連著便是讓昴流有印象的嗓音——是宮武先生，戴著眼鏡、笑容和藹的男子仍然跟幾年前邀請昴流他們到訪家中、懇請昴流救助他的命中註定之人時一樣沒有改變。

從對話中得知，宮武是剛從幼稚園接完下課的女兒，再來找妻子。

看著相處融合的一家三口，昴流有點出神，最後也被感染到那份幸福感而莞爾。

「也像美零小姐一樣。」

****每個人都應該擁有追求幸福的機會，沒有人能夠奪去他人獲得幸福的權利。** **

「等一等，昴流君。還有一件事。」

美零叫住了準備離開的昴流，卻遲遲不說話，眼看丈夫拉著蹦蹦跳跳的女兒的手漸行漸遠，才接著開口，但聲音放輕了不少。

「川上富江說不定......不是『普通人』。」青年俊秀的臉孔如她所想的露出一絲疑惑，「她或許像昴流君一樣擁有非一般的力量。她能夠治癒自身，甚至......」

**_**啊啊啊呵.......**_**

_汗從青白了的額角滑落，恨與怒染得腥紅的雙目中，映出被刀鋒一下接一下從腹部拖出的泉湧血柱，少女痛苦呻吟宛如野禽的嚎叫。_

**_**啊啊...** _ ** **_**痛...好痛啊...結...** _ ** **_**き......** _ ** **_**我...痛......** _ ** **_**い...** _ ** **_**啊.....** _ **

**_**我好痛啊.....阿......結城...啊......好痛啊啊......** _ ** **_**き** _ ** **_**.....痛.....呵呵......呵** _ **

**_**｛.......好痛...痛......啊...啊....痛得要死了.........啊....啊......｝** _ **

_當肉血模糊的物體從碎成片的制服布料中破出時，美零感覺一陣噁心與暈眩緊接著倏然停滯的心跳，隨後逐漸恢復的緩慢跳動加重地敲打著她的鼓膜，聲響交替之間是變聲期少年崩潰的嘶叫......_

「美零小姐？」

敦厚的嗓音將夢魘從她腦袋中驅散，美零愣滯地對上昴流不乏擔憂的眼神，她頓時感到一陣無措，她想不到該用什麼言詞去講述她所「目睹」的東西，具衝擊力的畫面在她體內孕育著恐懼與不安。

腦內有一把聲音讓她不要說，彷彿她說出來了，她和眼前的青年都不會有後路，可是打從接這個委託起，他們都注定不能若無其事地從此抽身。

於是，她簡單卻清晰地向青年陳述了看見的一切，包括在富江腹部有東西在蠕動的事，但至於那是什麼就不得而知。當時因精神衝擊而引發的強烈暈眩感與頭痛，讓潛意識自行中斷了她的力量。

年輕陰陽師的內心誠實地寫在臉上，他沈默地瞥著美零，但後者從他眼中的神態便知道他並不是看著自己，而是深深陷入思緒當中。

「我沒有跟矢澤先生他們說這件事是因為一種不祥的預感，跟母親去世當天與她在月台上道別時湧現的感覺很相似。」亞麻灰髮的女性扯出了哀愁的笑容，「昴流君，本身我不知道應不應該說出口，但跟你說了之後就沒那麼害怕，而且總覺得你必須知道這件事。」

「謝謝美零小姐，雖然我還不清楚川上同學身上出現了什麼狀況，但我會去找出原因。至於矢澤先生那邊，我再斟酌。」昴流明白對方在擔心他和矢澤他們的安全，才會有所隱瞞。

「美零小姐現在最需要的是休息，之後的事就請交給我處理。」

昴流朝對方安慰地微笑，後者的表情也隨之舒放下來，遠方傳來女童稚嫩又尖細的呼喚，橘黃色的小身影正大大地揮動著她纖幼的手，而另一隻則被經常帶著溫厚笑容的宮武拖著。

****人不曾被賦予剝奪他人的權利。** **

****縱使如此，仍然有人不棄其煩地去傷害別人。****

課室的門被打開，打斷原先肆意的吵鬧聲，每個人的視線都放在走進來的少女身上。

秒針從錶盤上的「12」奪出——白鞋踏過地板，修長的腿伴著畢直裙擺繞過沿經的桌子，黑髮掩額，長髮隨著動作傾斜而下，在少女坐下之際滑過她人偶般白皙精緻的臉頰—— 一跳一躍地逃離「5」的字樣，每雙眼睛都如同靜佇在草叢後方緊盯著食物的野獸，不加掩飾的惡意都集中在同一個方向。

課室後方角落的女生繃著肩膀，被遮擋在瀏海之後的茶色眼珠喜悅與不安交替地抖動，宛如野獸獵食場氛圍似乎預告了恐怖的局面，執住筆緊扣相纏的十指頭因太用力而有點發白，顫動的蒼白嘴唇發出聽不見聲音的呢喃：「かわか......」み...——[5]

_嗞啦_ _——！_ 椅腳與地面磨擦的刺耳聲響嚇得女生猛地一抖，她看著六個人從座位站起，有男有女，然後將那個人圍堵其中。

_不要......不要傷害她......！_

舉起的棒球棍朝著目標迅速地揮落。

_不——請不要——......！！_

****就為了得到他們想要的結果。** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 日高美零、宮武了、柏木桐子：就是東巴OVA 2裡面的單元女主、男主和女主的養母  
> [2] 後瞻（Postcognition）：維基百科使用的首位搜索關鍵詞是「倒攝認知」，英文亦叫Retrocongnition  
> [3] 樹理（きり / Kiri）：原創的宮武先生和美零小姐結婚後生的現三歲女兒，名字是為了紀念美零小姐的養母——桐子（きりこ / Kiriko）  
> [4] 決心為哥哥復仇的年輕女性、借助危難殺害他人達到自身目的的男子：就是東巴OVA 1裡的單元女主和那個被阿星秒了的反派【。  
> [5] かわかみ / Kawakami：川上，就是川上富江。


	5. Chapter 5

****十** **

蟬沿著葉子上月光留下的路行走，注滿了水的竹筒垂落敲出清脆的兩聲，周而復始。

深夜裡只有稀疏地亮著燈的民宅，當中的一隅，正坐著幾位不苟言笑的人。

「事情辦妥了嗎？」

「對，人已經除去，只是匣子......」灰色西裝的男子沒有再說下去，他知道眼前泛著幾綹白髮、緘默不語的上司很清楚瞭解他的意思。

「聽說東京警視廳已經聯繫上『皇』。」獲得肯定的點頭後，穿著褐色（かちいろ）浴衣的老人吁了口氣，「必須盡快除去禍患，而且要暗中行事，這關係到我曾祖父及家族的聲譽。」

「只怕要越過『皇』一門處理這件事有一定的困難，畢竟...據說匣子上的砂印是來自『皇』的術士之手......」

「『櫻塚護』。」老人沒有理會下屬因聽見那個稱號而咋舌的神情，續言，「那個時候滅殺妖物及處理善後的是當時的『櫻塚護』。」

「能與『皇』在力量天秤上抗衡、共支持著這個國家明暗兩面的存在——『櫻塚』的術士就是我們最佳的選擇。」

西裝男子恭敬地鞠躬致意，對於接下來的工作，他已深切了解。

—————————

視像門鈴接駁信號響起，赤裸雙足踏踩地面的聲音從寢室一路延續到玄關，黑髮青年急忙地拿起視像對講的聲筒，一如以往戴著幼框眼鏡的男人出現在屏幕中央。

「早上好啊，昴流君。」

「早上好......呃、星史郎先生，抱歉，我現在馬上過來。」

笑聲透過話筒轉到耳中，隨後昴流聽見對方說「我在樓下等你」，含糊地應了個音節。

今天是星期五，昨天傍晚櫻塚動物醫院收到因緊急維修而暫時中斷今天用水供應的通知，雖被告知維修工程會趕在第二天下午兩點前完成，但當昴流從星史郎口中知道消息時，顯然後者已有乾脆休息一天的打算，而那通電話是再直接不過的約會邀請。

_昴流君願意跟我約會嗎？_

青年隨手抓起椅背上深藍色的牛仔外套套上，挽起掛包就出門。當他一路奔馳到樓下，靠著欄杆的星史郎從他逐步跑近到停下來，都沒有移開視線地帶著微笑打量著他。

「對...」

沒等昴流回過氣，星史郎忽然上前向他伸出雙手，惹得昴流頓時噤聲。他好整以暇地將對方豎起的外套衣領順理好，接著抬起指節修長且有力的手，撫平接近耳廓邊稍為有點翹起的頭髮，一路往下至髮絲的尾端，整個動作拿捏得恰到好處，沒有碰到對方的一寸皮膚。

「北都小姐不在家的時候，昴流君穿著得......很樸素。」昴流忽然感覺到臉頰控制不住地發熱，卻沒有移開直視著對方臉上得逞笑容的綠眸。這時，他才發現對方的穿著與平時有點不同，較為休閒卻又不顯得隨便。

在結束對昴流的捉弄後，星史郎開車載對方回大學部交論文，然後才開始他們一天的約會。

—————————

北都曾經對昴流和星史郎表達過不滿——這兩個人就本質而論都太過沉悶，是被東京女孩歸類為「悶蛋」的男人。

作為從小形影不離的雙生姊弟，北都對昴流是最清楚不過，姑且不奢望親弟弟會懂一點情趣，誰叫他是遲鈍到連被相處得還不錯的女同學喜歡了五年、卻在畢業的時候才反應過來。

至於星史郎，起初北都覺得他是及格的。事實上按照她的觀察，星史郎是很擅長觀察及剖析人心，也懂得如何開展一段關係，在物質追求及鑒賞力，到營造氣氛的能力都在水平之上，這讓她一度以為對方很快就會把她的弟弟帶上正軌再吃乾抹淨。

然而她錯了，的而且確星史郎在基本的戀愛常識及知識上比昴流更豐裕，這都是拜年齡差距及社會閱歷所賜，可是做與不做一切都得看本人的意願。

之所以說兩人都是「悶蛋」是因為他們在本質上很相似，都是對身邊的東西沒有特別強烈又特殊的執著與追求，就是未到非要不可的地步。

這樣的本質要是演繹在一對普通情侶再普通不過的約會上，就會變成——啊，有一點要替星史郎澄清，那就是「食物」與「香煙」是比其他東西要稍為多一點考究——於是乎星史郎和昴流的二人約會一般都會變成了有八成的時間都安排在「吃」上面。

至於得知行程後的皇北都突然對著話筒咆哮，驚得後方的玖月沒接住掉落的衣服就是後話。

—————————

從水族館出來後，按照原先的計劃是去品嚐全新推出的高級烤肉料理，但有見昴流臉有難色，星史郎決定取消了預約好的訂位。

當星史郎向櫃台小姐借電話時，昴流想要制止，卻見戀人將手指放在微笑的嘴前，很快就對著接通的另一頭說起話，於是他馬上閉起嘴巴。

昴流想星史郎應該是期待去吃烤肉料理，他也不想令對方掃興，只是...離開CLAMP學園後，吃完一頓完整的午飯，再在一小時後享用了一份份量亦不能小覤的下午茶，僅僅兩小時後的他的胃仍未能為烤肉騰出足夠的空間。本是打算就這樣陪對方去的，卻先一步被看透了心思。

在等待的過程中，昴流留意到櫃台小姐從一開始被星史郎借電話時露出端莊中略帶靦腆的表情，不知為什麼轉變成來回打量著他們的若有所思，後來又來在他們致謝離去時，訕笑地鞠躬道別。

「那麼，現在要到哪裡去好呢？」

有關於東京市民閒暇時的去處，不管是五年前還是現在，昴流的腦袋都是一片空白。

想起來平時的聚會地點大多由北都決定，間中是星史郎提出，再者，過往他們大多數時間都是在星史郎的動物醫院和一些能享用茶及食物的地方。

「我似乎......想到一個不錯的地方。」

說這番話時，星史郎一直盯著昴流看，那隻唯一真實的琥珀色眸子閃過一絲狡黠，呢喃的嘴唇勾起一個不太明顯的弧度。

————————

拉開試身室的門，青年從裡面走出來時順便拉了拉平身上的短袖襯衣，再迎接星史郎和店員的視線。

星史郎說的「不錯的地方」在昴流的意料之外，他偶爾會被北都拉來服裝專門店，其他時間他都不會自行前來，這是他和星史郎第一次到臨這個地方。

看店舖整體的裝潢、店面陳列的服飾，都可想而知是售賣著比較昂貴的產品，他不知道星史郎平時是不是都會來這些店舖，又或者說，他不曾考慮過對方是如何準備他的日常服裝。

昴流已經試了幾件星史郎拿給他的衣服，從上衣、褲子到外套都有，他站在等身鏡面前等待著評價。

也許是出於職業習慣，店員正想上前為青年整理一下有點歪的衣服，卻又一次因為旁邊男人的眼神而止住腳步。

星史郎親手給昴流整理衣物，然後指引著後者轉一轉身，仔細地端詳著對方身上的每個細節，他更扶著昴流的肩膀讓他正面著鏡子，看看衣服的配襯並給予想法。

昴流不是太懂得評價好壞，他唯一的想法是，星史郎為他選的衣服比北都更合他的心意，畢竟過去這些年穿著北都選的過於奪目的衣服，走在街上回頭率百分百的感覺實在讓他有點為難。

他沒能忘記曾經在東京塔上被誤會成明星，並要求簽名的遭遇。

* * *

****十一** **

從服裝店出來的時候是傍晚六點，商量過後兩人建議買點簡單的食材來解決晚餐的問題，於是他們又走了一趟便利店。

星史郎望著同樣兩手拿著袋子的昴流，還有裡面裝著衣物的紙袋，隨口喃說：「就像假日選購日常物資的同居情侶。」

起初聽不清楚的青年用明澈的綠眸回應他，後來似乎將捕捉到的零星字詞串聯起來，便別開了頭。

由於便利店和停車場在商場不同的出口，昴流就被要求在便利店門外等待，而星史郎則前去取車。

昴流坐在店門外的長椅上，食物和衣服的袋子被放在旁邊，左手錶面上的幼針在規律地跳動。

人來人往的影子沒有投放多少關注在一個靜坐著的衣衫齊整的青年，或另一邊廂在灌著酒的有點駝背的流浪漢。

天色已完全暗了，昴流抬頭瞥著被襯托得更加明亮的半月。星史郎比想像中要久，從停車場到便利店縱使有一定距離，但論車程其實很短。

_也許.....是有什麼事...嗎？_

尖叫聲驀然打斷了青年的沉思，就連途人也退後了幾步在驚叫。

從便利店衝出來的口罩男子一手扯著經過的人的外衣領，右手亮出的刀猛然刺下卻因扭動的身軀撲了空，幾番掙扎下成功甩脫的少女奮力前跑，隨即又被拉扯住長髮而再次被牽制住。

兩人倒在一起在地上翻滾了幾圈，停在行人道邊的學生腳前，重疊的呼叫聲不斷，行兇的小刀在混亂中往被壓制住的少女腰際割了一刀，而在關鍵之際男子發出痛苦的呻吟。

金屬撞擊地面的聲音。

昴流擄住男子揮動的右手向往屈住，同時按住對方的後顱，制服住男子，好讓差點遇害的少女逃脫。

「請通知警察和救護車！」

青年的吼聲嚇得驚惶失色的途人怔住，直到請求又被重覆一次，才有顫抖聲音回應已報警了。

行兇男子反抗得過於激烈，即使雙手肌肉被箝制得生痛，他也抓狂般猛烈擺動全身，一邊從齒間擠出嘶吼，那雙被憎恨及其他什麼佔據的眼睛一直死盯著受到襲擊的少女——這完全在昴流的想像之外，以至於他不小心讓男子脫手，隨後被那把對方重新執起、佔有血跡的刀刃傷到前臂。

男子乘機抓住機會將青年掀開，踉踉蹌蹌地拼命往外跑，昴流還沒來得及反應就睹見他被拐彎的轎車給撞倒。

愣滯的綠眸倒映著公路上不動的軀體與血，身後的抽氣與驚呼，連同此起彼落的私語聲都彷彿把內心的巨石錘得更緊。

巡警車的警號聲從彼方傳來再漸漸放大，青年才回過神想起那個被傷到的女生。

從車上下來的警察有些在檢查卧地男子的心跳，有些則過來鎮靜途人並詢問情況。

昴流擠過湧前張望事故的人群，來到仍然跪坐在地上被垂著長髮擋住臉的少女面前，問候的話未說完，他就因露出的那張臉而怔住。

「......川上同學？」

樣貌酷似川上富江的女生看著茫然地歪了歪頭，就像聽不懂昴流的話，她睜著亮大的黑瞳，蒼白的手驟然握上他的左手，輕聲說著「謝謝」，然後莞爾。

一種說不出的怪異感覺驅使昴流俯視抓住自己的手，無意中察覺到少女的腹部似乎有什麼不規則隆起的東西，隔著寬鬆的裙子在微動，卻很快被用外套遮掩住。

「富江！」

一個二十多歲的白襯衣男人一把摟住少女，那人一瞬即逝的詭異神情恰巧被收進昴流眼中，空氣中一下子有種冷卻的奇怪氣氛，男人加緊他摟抱少女的力度，而他的手剛好掠過後者腰部被割傷而染紅了血的衣料。

突然之間有人從後抓住昴流的臂膀，回頭一看是星史郎那看不出情緒的琥珀色眼眸，昴流順著那股視線來到自己仍然在滲著血的右手前臂，一時間他不知道要如何解釋自己受傷的原因，而在他下意識抽回手，又被捉了回去。

男人從口袋裡抽出手帕繞住皮膚上的切口打了個結，繼而一手捏住昴流手臂上有傷口的位置。

「啊，不好意思，」警察向四人亮出工作證件，「我想查問目擊者事發的過程。」


	6. Chapter 6

****十二** **

_雖然瀧口俊介不是刑警，但早前的命案還是增加了他的工作，應該說他的工作本身就比較繁複——法證化驗需要十分仔細複雜的工序。_

_這天如舊地加班，正當他將浸在福爾馬林裡的人體組織樣本小心翼翼地放進冰箱時，背方傳來的細碎聲音使他回頭，但除了冷冰冰的無菌裝置和一堆的保溫箱外，什麼都沒有。_

_瀧口對於幽靈或非自然生物的傳說嗤之以鼻，在他眼中一切的事物都具有邏輯性的科學能夠解釋，沒有一樣事物能夠逃離科學定律，否則一概應歸入「迷信」。_

_他無視那持續不斷的怪聲音，將所有樣本及工具都妥善地存放與清理好，最後洗淨雙手，才緩緩走向發出聲音的房間。_

_仔細一聽，似乎是布料磨擦夾雜著人呼吸的聲音。瀧口走進證物儲藏室，由於太暗，基本上他只看見一片黑色，他摸索著電燈的開關，在按下的前一秒，他聽見有東西掉到地面——_

_看清楚燈光下的「東西」後，瀧口吃驚得合不上嘴巴。_

_看起來只有十多歲的少女，髮鬢覆住的臉頰小而精緻，柔順的黑色髮絲垂落在輪廓分明的鎖骨與圓潤透明的肩膀，玲瓏有緻的身材僅僅裏在一塊寬鬆的白布內。_

_那一刻，瀧口遇見了這世上最美麗的存在。_

———————————

昴流靠著椅背，雙手托住熱霧消退的杯子，他瞥著浮游著的兩片切片檸檬，持續沉默。

前臂的傷口已被妥善包紮，雖然在解開星史郎的手帕時發現那裡已經紅了一圈、更隱約有點瘀痕，但血止住了、傷口也消毒了，那麼現在就等它痊癒。

警員只是簡單做了現場的口述取證，他被告知往後會有可能被請到警局作詳細口供，但個案會被當一般的殺人未遂兼交通意外事故處理，而且不管怎樣，犯人已經死了。

於是作為第一目擊者及與犯人有直接肢體接觸的他，就被允許離開，隨星史郎回到對方的家。

在離開之前，昴流亦不能確定那個長得酷似川上富江的女生是否就是本人，但他看著那個女生被陪同的男子帶上了那輛捲入車禍的轎車。

把馬克杯放在面前的茶几後，昴流俯身盡可能地埋進由自己雙臂築成的埳中，他右手的繃帶隨著低頭的動作擦過他耳邊的頭髮。

事態發展有點失控，以至他此刻才有時間靜下來仔細回想發生了的一切，包括他不希望發生的......那個行兇者推開他、衝上行車路隨後被迎來的車撞上的畫面，在腦海倒播了兩三遍。

他不能夠說「要不是他捉住那個男子，對方就不會死亡」的話，因為那時的情況是假如他不行動的話，當場死亡的就是現場的另一位女性。

他只是不想眼睜睜地看著有人被殺害，而他卻什麼都做不到。

但他早就明白自己救不了所有人。

突然有人抓住了他。

抬起頭的時候，眼睛一時還沒適應外界的燈光，矇矓中散渙的光團中有黑色的影子掠過，同時他感覺到手的主人改變了身體的水平，在那張臉漸漸變得清晰前，是聽覺先起作用：「該洗澡了。」

昴流瞥著星史郎的臉，點了頭，卻沒有行動。

然後他的手被放開了。

星史郎將準備好的毛巾和睡衣遞給昴流，跟曾經的雨夜一樣。

昴流看見那盒印著TOPS標誌的紙袋穩穩地立在墊著桌布的桌子上。

星史郎中途離開是去買甜品，但回來的時候手上沒有拿著紙袋，因為放在車上了......

要是手裡拿著東西，是不可能給他止血。

回來之後，剛才的晚飯，他著實沒胃口，所以他的那一份並沒有吃完。

他覺得他是個差勁的戀人，他不知道星史郎是怎麼想的，說不定對方根本不在意。可是，沒有人會喜歡一個總是鬱鬱寡歡的戀人。

他突然想起星史郎的眼睛。

「星史郎先生，」星史郎眼中閃過一剎詫異，但很快又消失不見，他看著揪住他衣角的手，「您..生氣了？」

「我不認為，」有視力的眼睛與失去視力的一樣讀不出信息，「這條問題有意義。」

「......」青年更加堅定地握住面前的人的手。

星史郎忽然笑得深不可測，那對異色瞳牢牢地瞥住昴流，似乎在盤算著什麼，等昴流快從中找到疑端時被先一步打斷，「說起來，對現在的昴流君做些成人行為......我猜北都小姐也不會反對吧。」

昴流在星史郎前進的腳步下，半強逼地後退，接著被一把按住脖子和半邊鎖骨，動作雖然輕柔，卻足以把他鎖在牆壁上。

他感覺到對方的呼吸打在他的唇上，然後有什麼貼了上來，又有什麼湊過來，領他張開嘴唇再鑽進來，牽起他的舌尖，他被動又好奇地貼上去。

星史郎在笑。

星史郎敢保證一定是他可愛又遲鈍的獵物還沒對他說的「成人行為」完全意識過來，果不其然，當他退開後，他才看見那雙愕然睜大的綠眸，從而感覺到一點點遲來的反抗，但都被他輕易地再次捕獲。

他鬆開對脖子的箝制，轉為攥住對方右手手腕，一路往上，在掠過繃帶時，巧妙地躲過切口的位置、落在被他用力捏過的地方，再拉回對方因痛感而退縮的手，然後逐步上移，潛到襯衫袖口下。

昴流的倉皇和顫抖都被好好地接受在唇下，直至去到星史郎覺得「應該停止」的時刻，他才放開那明顯受驚了的獵物。

好長一段時間裡，昴流都只是維持著從整張臉頰到耳朵到脖子都紅透了，沒有說話，隨後將視線從地面移到他眼睛。

「這...這是什麼？」剛開口時有點失音，之後昴流又停住，他想起了四年多前在星史郎為了自己而失去眼睛，而他探訪住院的對方，卻哭泣而被對方安慰著時......的對話——以前不懂，現在懂了，對方提到的、有關於——「......星史郎先生的請求？[1]」

兩人停頓了片刻，最後竟然是星史郎的笑聲打破了沉默，昴流羞赧地喊了他的名字。

星史郎也收歛起來，只留下既愉快又不失禮的笑臉，「是答案。」

「你真的很可愛，昴流君。」看著勉強與自己對上視線的昴流，星史郎伸手摸了一下那張臉和下巴，「洗澡去吧。房間已經收拾好了。」

撿起剛才放下來的星史郎給的毛巾和換洗衣物，卻在即將走進之際，背後傳來星史郎的話。

「明天起我會離開東京幾天。」

首先是怔住，接著收起表情，昴流安靜地打量著星史郎轉過來的側面，他知道隱藏在背後的訊息——事實上這個男人也沒打算隱瞞，他要他知道他在做的事。

「你知道的，『動物醫院的客戶』有多緊張他們的『寵物』。」

「看樣子，我和你都要忙碌一段時間。」

昴流輕輕地應了一聲。是的，以警視廳搜查課作為皇一門和學院的居中聯繫人，他會潛入那宗命案中所有關係人就讀的高中學院作調查，調查期限初步定在兩周以內，有特殊情況再申請延長。

主動接觸，是最快捷掌握局勢的方法。

不管是「皇」，還是「櫻塚護」，都採用這個法則達到目的，繼而完成任務。沒有哪個是不一樣。

****有誰打開了門，又關上它。****

噗通。

用過的碗盤浸在水中，滴著水的水龍頭對面是透不進光的密封窗戶，越過被打上結的幾袋分類垃圾、矮身茶几上翻倒的啤酒瓶與鋁罐和堆積成一團的衣物，靠在旁邊的還有一個壞了的貓咪玩偶，從破線縫口湧出的棉花因乾固了的酒漬而發硬，往浴室方向的地面上散落一路細碎的鏡片。

鏡面上的裂痕分割出數張少女的臉，敲碎鏡子的杯子在飛出幾米後的地上滾了幾圈，直到被扭成團的被褥堵住去路，上面仍殘留著被人睡過的皺痕和凝固了曖昧穢漬。

「沒用的廢物。」

一改旁人眼中的嬌媚柔弱，少女的眼神流露鄙薄與憎惡。

姣美臉容上被反彈的玻璃碎片割開的裂口中，血液在騷動，從肌膚表皮破出繁生成不規則形狀的生物，發出昆蟲般尖細刺耳的痛苦叫聲——/ ** _ **啪。**_** /

攤開手掌，黑眸冷眼著上面連組織也沒生長好便被拍散得不成形的血色渣滓，然後少女伸出舌頭舔食著掌心的血液，樣子純美像在品嚐再簡單不過的冰淇淋，直至手上一點餘跡都沒有。

在她摸乾淨臉頰之前，原先擁有傷口的位置已癒好得不見一點瑕疵。

「這個世上不需要另一個『我』。」

破裂成萬花筒般的鏡子上倒影的數張臉都綻放出懾人的笑靨，無一不絕美動人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 星史郎先生的請求：是回應了東巴裡失明後的星史郎安慰過於自責的昴流時說的「僕のお願いなんでも聞いて頂けますか？」，台灣東販用的是「只要是我的要求，你都願意聽嗎？」——總之就是，大部分喜歡星昴的東巴粉都怨念都憤怒都咀咒都想把「明明有可愛美少年在卻死都要甜食」的星醬埋進櫻花樹下餵櫻花或扔到東京灣餵魚的一幕（不過這樣的星醬才可愛不是嘛）。
> 
> 【今天的星醬仍然甜甜的~


	7. Chapter 7

**十三**

反射著浮影的車流逐一駛過，在最後一輛也駛離後，才看得見遠方的高挑青年，對方緊接著也注意到這邊的視線而露出意外的神情，然後交通燈轉號了。

矢澤把從自動販賣機取出的紅茶交到面前的青年手上，繼而扭開自己那罐咖啡的拉環。

「不得不說這套衣服很合身。」

昴流接過刑警投來的視線，頓時明白對方指的是他身上的高中制服。

「調查本來是我們刑警的工作，現在居然要勞煩皇家的人、還要是少主本人潛入調查，實在是我們的不力。」

「只要有必要，皇家的術士都會深入接觸委託的目標，而且潛入調查是我個人的意願。」昴流恰巧看見集結在對方的易開罐底部的水珠，然後遞上手帕，「那個，滴下來了。」

聽到倉促的一聲感謝，昴流看著刑警急忙用接來的手帕抹掉滴在大衣上的水漬，然後抬起手碗查看錶上的時間，「時間差不多了，轉學的第一天必須早到。」

矢澤在年輕的陰陽術士離開之際叫住了他：「皇先生，其實有件事雖然不在您處理的範圍內，但我想還是要知會您一聲。」

「原先存放在科學鑑定部的物證，有部分遺失了，正確來說，不見的只有染上大量川上富江的血跡的被子，以及其他與她相關的血液及DNA鑑證抹片和樣本。」

————---

急遽躍上階級，繞著扶手往上奔走。

喘息是因為超乎了平日的運動量，亦因為害怕，因為焦慮。

夢魘般的記憶像頭怪獸強行撕開她的頭顱，向她注入痛苦。

嘲笑。戲弄。羞辱。假裝無心的惡意攻擊。群體傷害。這一切都太過熟悉，彷彿她生以為人就得承受這一切，熟悉得好像這些字詞與她的名字之間是畫著等號。

直到......

とみえ... ちゃん.......

她不希望川上，川上同學她經歷同樣的痛苦。

這些痛苦不應該由她來承受，不應該由那樣、特別的她......

惡夢般的回憶讓她雙腳發軟，她顫慄著蹲在牆角。

她不安，她恐懼，她不想再回去那段日子，可是她更不希望......

是的，沒有人比她更了解那些人的做法，只要一個站起、另一個抬手，她就知道川上會成為另一個她。

明明是如此特別的川上同學，那樣的美麗，那麼的不能夠被侵犯的獨特的存在.....怎麼可以讓川上同學受到傷害。

_ 有什麼方法。 _

_ 到底有什麼方法。 _

那雙藏在過長瀏海下的茶色眸頓時一亮，她看見醫療室，她記得從門口進去的右側就有室內的掛牆式電話，能夠接通校內、甚至校外的電話號碼。

蒼白的手指顫抖著撐在地板上，在慢慢握成拳頭。

「...喂.....喂？」

————---

「你好，皇昴流同學。我是這間學校的校長，我叫......」

青年接住伸出的握手、鞠躬，再轉身面向另一人，「這位是你的班導......」

「待會兒你要隨我一起進入課室，趁現在時間尚早，我可以帶你四處走一走。」

「麻煩你了，老師。」

昴流向班導點頭，梳著及肩曲髮的女性回頭一笑。

「不會，不會，像你這樣長得又高挑又好看的男生，多處一會又不會有什麼損失。啊，你站在這裡等一等我，我先去拿課程日誌和今天的教材。」

青年看著那個身影漸漸走遠，然後被同事叫住，對話的人沒有故意把聲音收小，所以他多少能聽到一些關鍵字詞。

「欺凌？」

「你說有女學生用內線電話接到我的線路，說我班上有學生在女更衣室受欺凌？」

曲髮女性想了想，點頭認同，與同事再交談了幾句，才走向昴流。

「久等了，那麼現在我等皇同學去參觀一下校園。」

「老師不是有急事要處理嗎？」見對方露出不解的表情，昴流示意了她的後方。

順著視線，女性看見剛才交談的同事，才知道新生指的是「欺凌事件」。

「啊，那個應該是惡作劇電話。我們這間高中的有些學生很愛搗鬼，已經不是第一次，他們不如那間著名的CLAMP學園的學生優秀。說起來，我真的好奇皇同學身為一等名校的學生為什麼會轉學過來。」

昴流默默地跟著班導走，並沒有作出回應，對方也不以為意。

「那麼我們從室外開始吧。」

青年點頭。他們室外的球場到室內的運動館、活動室和圖書館，最後是各層各年級的課室。

途經某一層時，女教師見新生忽然定眼看著某一處，側頭一看是她的學生北條——不知為什麼站在洗手間面前一動不動。

「北條同學？妳怎麼呆站著不進去？」

昴流旁邊的女性邊問邊向那位名叫北條的少女走過去，那雙茶色的眼睛與他四目交接，眼珠不自然地轉動，那蒼白的臉色與戒備的姿態總叫人看著可疑。

這樣昴流更加確定剛才的感覺不是錯覺——從他們剛到達這層樓時，就被人緊盯著的異樣感覺，她似乎是想引起他們的注意。

「門......洗手間的門、被鎖上了......」北條後退了兩步，讓女教師走在她前面。

「是校工在清潔嗎？不過時間不對啊，而且沒有告示牌。不好意思，皇同學，你能幫我拿著嗎？」

昴流接過被交托的教具與課程日誌，在教師上前拍門和嘗試旋開上了鎖的手柄時，少女向昴流投來讓他似曾相識的眼神：猜疑、防備、不信任與一點點的敵意。

突然洗手間內傳出連續的尖叫聲，把門外的三人都嚇住了，青年連忙上前與女性一同拍打著門，「請問裡面有人嗎！」

「裡面的人快開門！」

裡面傳來救命聲，卻不見門有鬆開的跡象。

「請讓開。」昴流拉開旁邊更著急拍門及扭手柄的教師，用力地撞了幾次門卻不成功。

「對不起。」察覺到女教師在後方安慰著被嚇呆得發抖的女學生，昴流趁機借視線死角掏出了符紙，低聲唸了幾句，將力量聚集在右手往手柄撞擊了幾下，門鎖被砸得扭曲變形，露出了一點縫隙，最後鎖頭耐不住外面的衝擊而毀壞飛出。

門剛被推開，裡面湧出了好幾位被面色驚惶的女生，重重地把昴流撞得往後退了幾步，混亂之際充斥著失聲的字句、關門與痛苦呻吟的聲音。

女教師朝著慌忙跑走的女生們叫嚷著什麼，似乎是她們的名字，而一直楞在原地的北條則越過昴流奔跑進洗手間，拍打著最盡頭被關上門的隔間，呼喊著一個令昴流睜大眼睛的名字。

金屬落地的聲音令女生臉色更差，「川上同學還好嗎？別嚇我，請妳開門！」

「裡面的是川上嗎？」教師上前拉開快要哭出來的學生，頓時想起那通「惡作劇電話」而恍然大悟，「北條，是妳打電話給我嗎？」

女生支支吾吾一會才輕輕點頭，這時候昴流走過來，門鎖被解開。

「川上同學！」門慢慢地打開，露出了一位頭髮與衣服混雜著汗與水、臉色與唇都蒼白如紙的女生，她正坐在蓋著的便廁上，廁所沖水聲在她坐著的下方傳出，地上是被抹剩一點點血跡的美術刀，最後幾雙眼睛都落在她的校服左邊領口上的血跡。

昴流發現那雙黑色眼睛牢牢地鎖緊著他，卻完全解讀不出當中的含意，接著川上富江對他微微莞爾，這令他一怔，說不出的詭異感覺像上次一樣向他襲來。

**_少女的腹部似乎有什麼不規則隆起的東西，隔著寬鬆的裙子在微動，卻很快被用外套遮掩住。_ **

「川上，妳受傷了？」

明朗的女性嗓音喚回昴流的注意力，這時北條已經跪在富江的腳前，低著頭、雙手攥住後者的裙擺，從青年的角度看見富江似乎用手摸住北條的臉，嘴上說著「放心，我沒事」的安慰的話，眼睛卻一直沒有從這邊移開。

北條吸著鼻子，淚水從閉上的眼睛被擠落，她感受著觸碰著臉頰的溫度，那是慰藉的感覺，蘊釀著的喜悅即將溢滿，令她急不及待地抬頭，卻一秒之間將她打入冷谷，她只能自我欺騙地讓半張臉埋在那隻纖長的手中，微微顫抖著。

「這件事我等一會處理。」女老師彎身撿起地上的刀，再轉身面向昴流，「皇同學，實在很抱歉，你第一天轉學過來就發生這種事，而我現在必須帶川上到醫療窒檢查傷勢，可能要勞煩你...跟北條直接回課室。」

昴流看了看地上的女生，雖然仍然低著頭，但對方的情緒看著已冷靜下來，於是明瞭地點頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 富江是不分男女老幼地吸引人的尤物，所以專門為她加了一條百合線  
> P.S. 這章其實寫完了很久，應該有一年了，但一直沒發佈


End file.
